Another like Kyo
by Ritana
Summary: It been a few weeks since Tohru learned of Kyos true form. But nothing could prepare her for an even darker secret, what happens when two zodiac members of the same sign are born?
1. The cat, Kaede

Another Like Kyo

            Kaede swung her backpack over her shoulder and looked into the sky, the sky was bright and warm.  Kaede was seventeen years old with long orange hair that spiked on the ends.  Her eyes were deep and blue like a beautiful summer day.  She wore khaki shorts with a red tank top.  Around her wrist was a bracelet made of alternating white and black beads.  In her pack, all that was left was a pack of band-aids, three bottles of fruit punch, lemon and berry blue Gatorade, paper, pen and half a box of goldfish.  _I'll reach the shigures house soon…_

            "Ms. Honda…we appear to be out of onions for the miso soup," Yuki noted scanning the cabinets.

"I'll need to run to the store after school then…I guess we can find something else…." Tohru smiled.

Shigure trotted in eating a rice ball with his editor close behind and slammed the door behind him, leaving the editor irritated.  She grabbed a nearby mallet and swung it wildly at the door.  Yuki and Tohru shook their heads and returned to looking through the cabinets when Tohru exclaimed, "Look, leeks, they'd be perfect for the soup!"  

Kyo slithered in, eyes crossed, "Leeks, I'd rather die than eat that…." Kyo stopped in his sentence and looked outside.  He stared for a moment before running outside and climbing onto the roof.  Puzzled, Tohru followed him up to the roof where kyo stood looking around in the distance.

"Uh…Kyo…is something wrong?"  Tohru said puzzled.

"Yeah…something's…. all wrong…it feels as if I'm in two places at once…whatever that means…aww forget I said anything" Kyo plopped down and sighed.

Tohru smiled, "I guess I know what you mean…they say it's an out of body experience"

"Out…. of body?"  Kyo said irritated.

"Yeah.  Oh, breakfast should be ready in ten minutes, don't wait or it'll get cold!"  Tohru climbed back down the ladder and returned to the kitchen where Shigure sat smoking and reading the morning paper,

"Ah Tohru, after school your going to the store right?  To pick up some leeks?  Could I ask a favor, pick up bread and soy sauce….we might be having….an extra guest, but don't mention it to either yuki and especially not Kyo."

"Oh!  A new member of the zodiac?!"  Tohru exclaimed.

"……." Shigure said nothing and continued reading the paper.  Puzzled by Shigures strange actions, Tohru took breakfast off the stove and set it out for everyone.  Kyo arrived fully dressed for school and Yuki followed him.  Kyo noticed Yuki and seized the oppurnaity,

"Alright you stupid rat, today's the day!  I'm going to beat you…you stupid rat!"  Kyo screamed at Yuki.

Yuki, irritated said nothing but sat down at the table and began eating with shigure and Tohru.  Kyo growled at Yuki and proceeded to kick him when Yuki shot out his hand and grabbed Kyo's leg and flipped him on the floor,

"Now get up you stupid cat and eat before you waste ms. Honda's hard work"

Kyo stood up and sat next to Tohru angrily,

"Stupid rat" he muttered.

            "Ma'am, do you perhaps know of where Shigure Sohma lives?"  Asked Kaede to a bookstore owner.

"Ah!  So you must be friends of Shigure?  Yes, he's in the woods past the river…here's the directions, it shouldn't take you too long to reach the Sohma house," The book keeper wrote down the directions to Shigures house and drew a map and handed it to Kaede who bowed in thanks then went outside.  _Go to the school and head straight down the road._ Kaede read and walked on, soon finding the school in front of her.  Walking straight she found herself looking at the sky and noticing a black cloud rolling in and thunder peeling through the sky.  School had been let out a little over an hour ago; hopefully everyone was nice and safe at home.

            "Shigure, we're home!"  Tohru exclaimed as she walked into the house and began putting groceries in the kitchen.  Kyo and Yuki slopped onto the floor and began their homework.

"So how was your day yuki?"  Shigure asked.

"Fine, the school festival day is next week and everybody has been pretty busy with it"

"I had to put up with that stupid Yuki, so my day was okay I guess" Kyo said irritated.

Shigure smiled and there was a knock at the door.  Tohru dried her hands and went to the door and opened it to find a girl about her age with long orange hair that was freely blowing in the breeze,

"I'm Kaede sohma, may I come in?"

Tohru nodded and went into the kitchen and got tea for everyone and returned, giving everyone a cup.  Kaede thanked Tohru and said, "I come from China.  I am a Sohma.  When I was born I was taken from my parents immediately, for reasons you shall soon find out and stayed there until a year ago when I transferred to North Star High school and then when I found out why I was moved away I came here, about four months ago."

Kyo and Yuki were puzzled, "Shigure…who is this?"

"Hmm…well lets just say that what she's about to tell us is not to be repeated outside this house" Shigure stated sternly.

Kaede bowed her head,

            "When I was born…a problem occurred, you see Kyo and I were born at the exact same minute in the same room.  Kyo's master's grandfather had recently passed away and when the spirit of the cat came, it didn't know which baby to choose so it doubled itself and I became the cat as did Kyo.  Akito was angry as well as his father, the previous head of the house.  He wanted be dead as was the rule of the Sohma house when this rare occasion happens.  My parents pretended to have killed me, but sent me to China in an orphanage.  Then last year they visited me and explained everything, and I'm here to tell Kyo…we're bonded…by blood.  Never ever tell Akito of me, otherwise he'll kill me and erase all of your memories.  Akito is an evil man, he has whipped many members of the zodiac, thrust members through doors, broken spirits bones, and once drove one person to suicide, the man is crazy, then again he bears a great burden…his life is wasted."

Kyo stood up and clomped upstairs without a word then slammed the door to his room.  Yuki sighed, "Forgive Kyo, this is a great shock to him…."

Tohru shook her head, "I thought I knew most of the families secrets…. but this…poor Kyo"

"Living with Kyo, you know his true form?"  Kaede questioned.

"Yes, I accept him for not what he is but who he is" Tohru said quietly.

"Good, you're a definite first, I guess you've met Akito as well?"

"Yes…I fell sorry for him" Tohru said even more quiet.

Kaede nodded, "I think I'll have a chat with Kyo now"

            "Kyo, it's I, Kaede, may I come in?"

"Hpm…. what right do you have coming into our house?!"  Kyo said slamming his fist onto the floor.

"I understand…I did the very same thing when I heard of you…I may not look like it, but my temper is as bad as yours…but I was saved by living in a family of only girls in a girl community…so I didn't learn of my transformation until I entered high school…a boy hugged me and Atori was sent and erased his memory…"

"You sound worse than Yuki, what's so bad about erasing others memories?"

"You'll find out when it's you who loses something or someone dear to you"

"So…. leave" Kyo hissed.  Kaede bowed and closed Kyos door behind her and walked back downstairs.

"Shigure, Kaede seems the complete opposite of Kyo…. how come?"  Yuki questioned.

"Well," Shigure thought, "I guess different environments, after all she was in a all girls school and was raised by a single woman, so she couldn't have found out until…her parents came and got her, shattering her life so to say" Shigure scratched the back of his neck, "I need to get back to my writing, oh and Yuki…be nice to the pretty girl you sly dog."  Shigure waved slyly and crept into his office.  Yuki grew angry and slung a towel over his shoulder, "I have homework ms. Honda, and please excuse me" Yuki left and walked by Kaede as she entered the kitchen,

"Tohru…can I stay here a bit longer?  I don't think Akito can catch me staying here for at least a week"

"Um…you'd better ask Shigure in the morning, it's his house, but I'm sure he'll say yes"

Kaede bowed, "Thank you" Kaede crept into the living room and rolled out a sleeping bag she had been carrying and went to sleep.  Tohru smiled, it was only 6:00, but Kaede was probably worn out from her journey.  Tohru turned off the lights and went up to her room.  As she turned on the lights she jumped back seeing Kyo on her bed.

"Kyo!  You startled me!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hmph.  How long before she leaves?"

"Hmm?  Oh, Kaede, um…I'm not sure"

"It's not safe here, Akito's been looking for her for the past 16 years, an 'outsider' may have told him of her current whereabouts"

"Is it really so bad kyo?  Why can't there be two cats in the zodiac, I know it's not right, but can't she still live?"

"No" Kyo hesitated, "It's part of the curse"

"Curse?"

"Yeah…death"

 "Die…"

"Yeah"

"Kyo…"

Kyo said nothing more but jumped down from Tohru's window and climbed across the roof and windowsills to his room.  Tohru shivered and closed the window and got ready for bed.

            The Next morning Kaede seemed deep in thought and slightly worried.  At noon, Kaede left without a word to the others, but dropped a note in the bushes in her hurry.  Tohru took it in and read it aloud to Yuki, Kyo and Shigure.

            _Kaede,_

_                        So glad to have finally found you!  I'd like to invite you to a cup of oolong tea at the main house this weekend at 7:00 p.m.  Oh, and Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru should know where to find the main house, being that they've been there before…so come…we have much to discuss!_

_            Sincerely,_

_                        Akito Sohma_

_            P.S. Don't bring anyone, this is rather personal, just as well, don't tell them._

            Kyo shook his head, "No doubt to kill her"

"Could that be the only reason?"  Shigure smiled.

"Listen Shigure!  If you know anything we don't…" Shigure shook his ring finger, "Nope, the writer keeps holy words to himself."

            Kaede entered the main Sohma house and trotted along until she was spotted by a young doctor who introduced himself as Hatori,

"So, you must be Kaede Sohma?"  

"Yes Mr. Sohma"

"Akito Sohma awaits to see you"

He led Kaede through a large house and into a large room gently lifted by the light.  Hatori left, leaving Kaede alone with a man only two or three years older than her.

"Kaede Sohma, the second cat of the zodiac…" Akito turned his face towards Kaede and sat down next in front of her, "and…my daughter"


	2. Kaede's Pain

Chapter Two

            "Daughter?!"  Kaede screamed.  "But…that's just not possible!"  

Akito slowly said, "Of course it is" and turned his back to Kaede.

Kaede stood up, "How can you be my father?!  Your only five years older than me!"

Akito stared down at his daughter as he moved closer to her, "As a child of five…I was raped by your mother"

Kaede's mouth flew open and her words barley came out, "My mother…. raped you…when you were five but that would mean…. that's just wrong…my mom raped you when she was twenty?!  I don't believe that she would do such a thing…or that someone as horrible and violent as you could be my father!"

Akito clutched his hand firmly on Kaede's head, "Do you really think I would lie about something as horrible as that?!"  Akito drug Kaede across the floor by her hair and slammed her into the wall.  Kaede stood up and landed a hard punch in Akitos face and he stared at her for the longest time before collapsing to the ground and spitting out a mouth full of blood, "Darn you."

Kaede began out the door and Akito shouted, "You think you can live?  Your death will be the death for us all, you're a plague amongst us!"  Akito pointed his index finger sharply at Kaede, "You really think you can live?"  

Kaede said nothing but slammed the door behind her and walked past Shigure who was waiting at the need of the hall,

"What happened Kaede?"  Shigure gave Kaede a sympathetic gaze and Kaede burst into tears on Shigures shoulder,

"It's not right.  It's not right," She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Shigure helped Kaede to her feet and walked her out to the car, holding her tightly, trying to calm her.  Shigure looked at the car and shrugged and began towards the lake.  Shigure sat down the tear filled Kaede and let her bury her head into his chest.  Shigure stroked her hair, "Kaede, what happened?"

Kaede longed to say that nothing had happened, but Shigure would know she was lying and shook as she spoke,

"Akito said something really hard to believe." Kaede let her tears stop and Shigure wiped them away, "He said…my mom raped him when he was five years old and that…he was my father!"

Shigure nodded, "I know"

Kaede looked up at Shigure surprised,  "How do you…"

Shigure looked up into the cool dusk sky,  "I was coming home from school, I was in 1st grade then. I was going down the hall to see Akito; I had to show him my history grades.  When…. I heard screams of pain and hate from Akito.  I ran to his room as fast as I could…and saw that…well I won't go into details I asked what was going on and the parents of the house and some of the older…now deceased members of the zodiac came…but it was too late…that might be one of the reasons Akito is the way he is, he…"

Kaede looked at the ground, "So in other words, he doesn't love me?"  

Shigure rubbed his chin, "Well, Akito doesn't love anybody, so yes, he doesn't love you but I imagine that he might like you a little more than the rest of us being that you are his own flesh and blood"

Kaede said nothing but stood up and began towards the car, "Thank you Shigure" she called back and disappeared into the woods.

            A car arrived in the driveway of Shigures house and Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked out to see a rain soaked Shigure enter, "Evening Kyo, Yuki, Tohru"

"Where's Kaede?" Yuki demanded.

Shigure waved his hand, "Oh, she's fine"

Sharply Yuki spoke, "No she's not"

Shigure sighed and fell into a chair at the table and Tohru brought him a cup of tea.  Shigure took a few sips and took in the aroma of the tea before taking a few more sips.  Shigure looked at Kyo, Yuki's and Tohrus face and sighed,

"Well…I talked with Hatori and it seems like Aktio's health is failing…he has only three months at the most to live"

Yuki looked at Shigure coldly, "Kaede"

Shigure nervously nodded, "What I'm about to say must not be repeated then."

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru nodded and Shigure cleared his throat,

"Well, when Akito was five years old, he was raped by Kaede's mother, she became pregnant and gave birth to Kaede and you know the story after that…however there's a much larger thing at stake here."

Tohru looked at Shigure, "How…Akito…" Tohru looked like she was about to cry.

Kyo snorted, "As if we're supposed to believe THAT story?"

Shigure sternly said, "Well…I was a witness to the whole incident unless you don't want to believe me?"

Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other and at the same time muttered, "No wonder he's the way he is"

Shigure waved his hand, "Now, now, don't jump to conclusions!"

Tohru looked at her feet, "Shigure-san, you say that there is something much larger at stake…what?'

Shigure looked sadly out the window, "Kaede must die before her next birthday and she must die before Akito dies, if she doesn't then everyone even moderately related to the Sohma family will fall ill immediately and die…however, if Kaede is killed before Akito's death and her next birthday…then the Sohma's will live on"

 Shigure stopped from saying more and Kyo glared at him, "Hey, there's more, what is there?"

Shigure rubbed his chin and sighed, "Akito must be the one to kill her"

The door suddenly blew open and a dark figure came in.  The door flew off the hinges and bashed through another door.  

Shigure sighed, "Another door broken, I swear everyone wants to break my house" Shigure began crying and the dark figure sat down at the table and removed the black hood covering their head revealing the figure to be Kaede,

"Shigure! I heard everything…and now I understand, sacrifice my life to keep yours alive…but can I offer my own input in this?"

Shigure shook his head, "You'll have to wait until the Sohma house meeting later this week, you might be killed on the spot and we can't raise a finger to help you, we're bound by Sohma house law"

Kaede stood up and slammed her fists into the table, "Sohma rule this, Sohma rule that!  I'm sick and tired of taking orders…I…we only get one life in this life and is this how you think I really want to spend it?"  Kaede screamed out in frustration and stomped upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

            Kaede fell on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  She didn't even know if it was her room, she was too angry to tell.  Kaede shifted and tossed on the bed to get comfy, and when she failed, stood up and paced around the room.  _I'm a human being…not an animal.  Is it really okay for me to die so that others in the future can suffer the curse.  I should end it now and then less will die and suffer in the future, the end of the Sohma family…or will another family contract the curse…what of the rest of the world…thousands may die._  Kaede clutched her head and kicked a nearby bookshelf, shaking a book loose.  Kaede bent down and picked it up and read the title, 'the Sohma family'.  Kaede flipped through the pages and after skimming through she returned to the first page and began reading,

            _Not much is known about the origin of the Sohma family curse…but one thing is known, it was first recorded over 1,500 years ago and even then, it had been around for many years. Yet, during all this time, it has all been kept a close secret and has leaked many a time.  The house of Sohma has a special family line within the Sohma family that has the power to erase others minds.  With their powers, the Sohma's cuse can be kept a secret._  Kaede flipped a few more pages and stopped at a page entitled the 'cat.  Slowly, Kaede read, _God invited all the animals to a party.  The cat however, deceived the cat into believing it was the day after it really was and thus the cat is a fool.  It was best that the cat is not included in the zodiac, everything would be thrown out of balance and there is no need for a fool in the Zodiac._  Kaede quit reading

"Must even the family books reek of hatred towards Kyo and I?"

Kaede sighed and peered into the kitchen where Kyo, Tohru, Shigure and Yuki were talking to each other.  The brown haired Tohru had a perplexed look on her face, "Shigure-san, what do you mean that Akito, her father, has to kill her?"

Shigure leaned back in his chair and began smoking, "Well, it's been that way every time this has happened, it's a little rare but it has happened on twenty-four other occasions since the annals of history were recorded for the Sohma family."

Kyo stood up, "If they do kill her, what about me, I'm a cat too"

"Nothing really Kyo" Shigure said, "The spirit will just be added to yours, nothing will change,"

            Kaede walked into the kitchen and Shigure welcomed her with a smile, "Good evening Kaede," Shigure paused, "Are you feeling better?"

Kaede nodded bitterly, "Is the cat really a fool?"

Shigure, Kyo and Tohru looked at Kaede puzzled, "A fool?"

Yuki nodded, "The cat truly is a fool"

Kyo jumped up, "What the heck you saying, that Kaede and I are nothing but fools?"

Yuki nodded, "I hate you because you're a cat, and even though Kaede is nice unlike you, I hate her too because she's a cat, that's just the way things are"

Kaede felt tears forming in her eyes and stormed into the kitchen and opened the drawer and pulled out a long steak knife and walked back in front of the others and held the knife above her heart, "If…" Kaede said in tears, "You hate me, and everyone in the Sohma family wants me dead so that they can live…. I'll."  Kaede dropped the knife on the floor and it made a clangor noise.  Kaede let herself sink to the floor on her knees and broke into tears.  Tohru bent down beside her and let Kaede cry on her shoulder, "I don't want you to die…"

Shigure suddenly screamed, "Tohru, out of the way!"

Tohru felt herself get thrown back into the counters and felt herself blackout for a minute or two.  When she awoke blood was all over her.  Tohru looked in front of her to see Akito, hunched over Kaede, with a steak knife stuck in her chest.  Akito put his foot on her and pulled it out and cleaned it with a nearby towel.  Akito glared at her, "Good thing Shigure cared enough for you to push you out of the way, otherwise I wouldn't have hesitated to go through you to get to Kaede"

Tohru felt her body go light and let darkness over take her and let herself fall into darkness….__


	3. Blood and Life

Chapter Three

            Tohru weakly opened her eyes.  She was in her on room; the scent of blood was still fresh in her mind._ Kaede!_  Tohru jumped up and out of bed.  _Last night, Kaede was…or did she…_Tohru ran downstairs, there was no blood anywhere nor was there any sign of struggle only hours earlier…._ But…I can remember, Shigure pushed me out of the way, then Akito lunched the steak knife into Kaede and there was blood…so much blood…_Tohru put her hand on her forehead an slid down to her knees at the base of the stairs, "What's going on, did they really have to-" 

"Good morning Tohru!"  Shigure said cutting her off, "Beautiful day isn't it?"  Tohru glanced out the window, "Yeah…about last night…"

Shigure looked at Tohru puzzled, "What happened last night?"

_He's in…denial?_

Kyo pushed back the pink strands of paper covering the door, "What the heck, who the heck put up these?!"  Kyo growled angrily and glared at the half awake Yuki, "Rat boy, did you do this?!"

Yuki sighed, "Must you be so stupid so early in the morning?"

Kyo launched his fist at Yuki and Yuki kicked Kyo through the sliding door in the next room, "Maybe now we'll get some peace and quiet" Yuki sat down and rubbed his forehead.  Tohru laid her hand on Yuki's head and jumped back, "Oh no, your foreheads on fire!"

Yuki sighed, "It's nothing to worry about Ms. Honda, I develop these all the time"

Tohru shook her head, "But…last time you got really sick and…." A loud boom filled the air as Yuki turned into a rat and toppled to the floor.  Shigure shook his head and grabbed the phone calling the family doctor,

"Hatori…yes Tohru is fine but it appears that Yuki has developed a fever and I know…but…. she's…alive?"

Tohru's head shot up and she found herself ease-dropping.  Tohru's eyes widened as she heard Kaede's name and returned to helping Yuki.  Shigure soon hung up the phone with a sigh then turned to Tohru, "Hatori is on his way…"

"Kaede!"  Tohru said interrupting.

'Ms. Honda?"  Yuki said weakly.

Shigure helped Tohru up and led her into his office and closed the door behind him.  Shigure motioned for Tohru to sit on the couch and she did.  Shigure sat next to her and held her hand, "Tohru, I know you have many questions now and I do have the answers, Kaede is not dead…she's barely alive."

Tohru looked at her shoes, "Alive?"

Shigure put his arms in his short and nodded, "Last night, after you sat down to comfort Kaede, Akito burst in.  I saw him and pushed you out of the way just in time for you to avoid the blow, and possible death.  Akito lunged the knife deep into Kaede's side, but missed her artery.  Akito left thinking she was dead and returned to the Sohma house.  Hatori had been following him and when Akito was out of sight, Hatori was able to stop the bleeding and secretly take her to his house, he didn't think he could save her, but he did."

"The cat soul…is it still inside her?"  Tohru asked weakly.

Shigure nodded, "Yes, but that blow did take out part of the spirit, only death can remove it all," Shigure paused and looked out the window at three birds flying around, "The Sohma's families days are numbered."

Tohru looked at Shigure confused and Shigure continued, "The Sohma's have only thirty days before…it's too late…personally, I don't know where to stand on the matter" Shigure began crying softly and Tohru let her arm slip onto his shoulder, "Shigure…"

Shigure pulled Tohru close to him, "Tohru…we can't let…Akito kill her…not now"

Tohru let Shigure lay his head on her lap and stroked his hair, "Shigure, is it because you don't want anyone else to suffer?"

Shigure looked up at Tohru with his soft eyes, "I'll tired of so many suffering and so many afraid of their children.  If we allow Kaede to live…then all 6,456 of us will die and no one in the future will suffer."

Tohru was taken by the newly reviled side of Shigure and hugged him tighter, "Shigure…" Slowly Tohru felt herself fall asleep, comforting Shigure.

            "Hey Yuki," Kyo said as Yuki stood up feeling a little better after a nap and Hatori's medicine, "I'm worried…"

"About what?" Yuki said already hating where this was going, "What are you worried about?  That's a first"

Kyo snorted and turned his back, "Don't you want to know, I'd think you of all people would be worried that Tohru has spent this entire time with Shigure"

Yuki bolted up, "WHAT?!"  Quickly Yuki raced to Shigures door and ripped it open, tearing it from the track.  Yuki felt his face turn red, as he looked at Shigure asleep in Tohru's arms.  Kyo's face was turning red and whispered, "You don't think…" Yuki pounded Kyo on the head, "Not hardly, ms. Honda is not like that!"

Kyo crept closer to Shigure and jumped back, he began to leave and motioned for Yuki to follow.  Yuki followed him into the hall and closed the door behind them.  Kyo looked at the ground, "I saw that Shigure had dried tears on his cheek"

Yuki nodded, "He cried himself to sleep in Tohru's arms…he knows what we must do"

Kyo sat on the ground and Yuki sat beside him, "Without Akito knowing…we're going to keep Kaede alive and then after the days have expired, we will die yes, and ms. Honda will cry"

Kyo felt tears forming in his eyes and stood up and stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.  Kyo collapsed on his floor and broke into tears, muffled, but tears and slid his hand on his face, "I'm sorry…Tohru…we're all going to die and your going to be sad…but it's…." Kyo heard a knock on the door and quickly he dried his tears.  "Come in" He said quietly and Tohru came in.  Kyo jumped back, "Tohru!"  Tohru put her hand on Kyo's mouth,

"Kyo…it's okay to cry" Tohru said softly.

Kyo snorted, "I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye, and besides I've never cried in my life"

Tohru half smiled, "I doubt that…everyone has to cry" Tohru's voice became quieter, "at least some time in their life."

"Except for Kyo Sohma, we're immune to those human emotions" Kyo said proudly.

Tohru laughed softly, "So…there's more than one of you?"  Kyo caught his error and held his head, "That stupid rat has affected my thinking."

"Kyo…it's okay to cry…when…. I'm here," Tohru said softly.

Kyo got up, "Maybe, but…." Kyo walked over to his window and looked out into the mid-day air, "You saved me and loved me enough to not care what I look like on the outside and like me for what I am on the inside.  That's enough, you've done more than anyone else could ever do…you and master…you both…. are the ones who cared for me the most.  You two believed in me when no one else could or would, don't be sad…" Tohru looked at Kyo confused and Kyo's face intensified, "Tohru!  We're going to die, everyone in this family you love!"  Tohru felt herself developing tears and fell onto the ground in a crumpled ball, "I know you are…I don't want you to go…I don't want anyone to die…not Kaede…. or you…."

"Kaede will die…no matter what way you look at it" Kyo said helping Tohru up, "She'll die to save us all and she'll die with the rest of us when we die"

Tohru shook her head, "There has to be…another way to…."

Kyo shook his head, "It'll be best if Hatori erases all memories of us from you…otherwise it'll drive you to suicide" Tohru stared at Kyo and broke into more tears, "But…I can't just forget about you…I can't!"

Kyo shook his head, "Then do it because we…. love you…all of us…by you forgetting we can always remember you in heaven and watch over you, your not suffering or feeling any heart ache.  Tohru happy as always, that'll be what we'll say in heaven"

Tohru felt herself falling, crying overwhelming her.  Kyo lunged underneath her and caught her and he stayed in his human form.

Tohru felt Kyo's hand dry her eyes, "Kyo…Shigure didn't transform…and you didn't transform…what's going on?"

"The time for us to die draws close.  This is the release of the spirit, we'll go in and out of a normal human state and our state"

Tohru brought Kyo closer to her and held him close, "It'll be al right Kyo"

            Kaede felt rays of sunlight shine on her eyes._ I'm dead,_ she thought, _Is this…heaven?_  Kaede opened her eyes and felt a stabbing pain in her side.  Quickly she clutched it and moaned loudly, waking up Hatori who rushed over and covered her mouth, "Hush"

Kaede looked up at Hatori, his eye fierce with seriousness.  Kaede sat up and Hatori pushed her back down, "Hatori!  What in the world happened?'

Hatori pulled a chair up to the bed Kaede was lying on and lit a cigarette, "To begin, I saw Akito last night get in his car and head down the road to Shigures house and I thought, he must be heading to Shigures house to kill you.  So I got in my car and traveled behind him and sure enough that's where he went.  He went in, stabbed you in the side and left, thinking you were dead, and who wouldn't with all that blood everywhere.  I snuck in after him and found you still alive, and fixed you up then took the risk of taking you back to my house and curing your wound with the supplies that I have here.  You've been asleep for three days now, in and out of it and that's about it"

Kaede shook her head, "Don't save me, I'm the death plague to all of you and you know it!" 

Hatori shook his head, "Yes, you are the death plague for us…but your also our healer, your going to die either way, so let's end this curse"

Kaede shook her head violently and stood up, "No!  I want to die!"

"Hmph, you have less than a month, enjoy it while you can, only a few know that you are still alive and it was my decision to keep you alive and risk my neck to Akito to save you so make it worth my while" Hatori stood up and walked into the next room to make a phone call.  Kaede eased dropped and heard the conversation.  "Shigure, Kaede's awake and fine, but I need you to bring Tohru, then we'll take her to Tokyo, give her a new identity and everything…" Hatori paused for a moment before speaking again,

"Your right Shigure, bring Tohru's two friends as well to prevent anything further…better yet have them come by tomorrow, okay?"

Hatori hung up the phone and returned to Kaede, "Tohru will be coming over later today"

Kaede scuffed her foot, "So, you're going to erase her memory and her friends as well?"

Hatori nodded, "I don't want her to end up like Conna"

"Conna?  Was she your…."

Hatori nodded, "Yeah, but Akito disapproved and that is why I'm nearly blind in one eye" Hatori laughed to himself, "Strange, I'm telling my feelings to you, I've never done that for anyone, not even Conna, I guess since I know I'm going to die and yet my death and the thousands of others will mean peace for more than triple that amount in the future."

Kaede laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, it was a white painted room that had been painted with a new coat not that long ago.  The windows were small but the open door to the lake was more than enough.  _This is a nice house to live in._  Slowly, Kaede fell asleep and Hatori leaned against a post outside and smoked, "What becomes of snow?"  Hatori paused, "Rain…water and tears"

            Tohru looked at her closet, _Today is just to talk…Hatori is going to take Kaede to his summer house that even Akito doesn't know about…just to talk._  Tohru selected a pink shirt with a khaki skirt and met Kyo, Yuki and Shigure downstairs. Yuki stopped Tohru and pulled her aside gently, "Don't worry about anything ms. Honda.  We want to enjoy what time together we have left and don't want your memory erased this soon."  Tohru smiled and Yuki and Tohru got in the car.  Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sat in the back while Shigure sat in the front.  Kyo was cross,

"Shigure, you do have your license…right?"

Shigure smiled in his own way, "Yes well…it ash been awhile but I don't think my driving skills went in that short of a time"

"How exactly is a short time for you?" Yuki said coldly.

Shigure said nothing but put his foot on the gas and began going, "At least we're moving!"

(Ivy suddenly appears above Yuki and Kyo)

            Hatori looked out the window of his summer house and watched as a blue car banged its way into the driveway, "Looks like Shigure took the others on a death ride…"

Kaede laughed, "Is his driving truly that bad?"

Hatori nodded, "His driving record has not an inch of white paper"

Shigure walked up to the door and knocked, "Hello?"  Hatori opened the door and let in everyone and everyone took a seat.  Hatori sat in a chair,

"First of all, Tohru, You will have to have your memory erased.  We were planning on also having your friends memories erased but we were able to avoid that.  So in exactly three weeks and four days you'll return here and I'll erase your memories, it'll appear you have amnesia and you'll never know the pain of losing all of us.  Kaede will be staying here, everyone here are the only ones who know of Kaedes existence and whereabouts, if Akito becomes wondering about us we'll move."

Tohru felt her eyes burn but she forced back her tears, "It's hard to grasp that…you…Hatori…Yuki…Kyo…Shigure, Kaede and everyone else in the zodiac will die…it's all happening too fast!"

Yuki frowned and looked at Tohru sadly, "We're sorry we brought you into all of this Tohru…but as selfish as this sounds…we wouldn't change a thing, you mean too much to all of us.  You've changed us all"

Kyo broke in, "Just like master said, every word he said was true, 'this air that you say is suffocating you…you know it can also heal you' you…you're the one who has healed our family…but this…is almost too much"

No one said anything for a while, everyone looked at each other, "Tohru, you should meet with everyone in the family, don't say good-bye…just when you go to say good-bye say, I'll see you later!"

A crash was heard behind them as a dark figure loomed in the doorway where glass was scattered over the floor.  The dark figure turned off the lights and Tohru screamed.  The figure quickly darted from person to person, feeling their hair and stopping at Kaede.  Tohru looked at the figure to see the face of Akito.  Tohru screamed and pushed Kaede out of the way, "Kaede, run!"

Kyo lunged in front of Akito and grabbed Kaede's wrist and began dragging her to the door and out into the dark night, "Kaede, don't look back!"  Kyo screamed and Kaede nervously looked back to see the figure plow out of the house and hop in his car, it was Akito's, which meant that Akito wanted her head, no matter who he had to kill. He started his car and sped it up behind Kyo and Kaede; he was going to run them over.  Kaede felt her side ache in pain, she wanted to die, know would be a good death.  Kyo say a tree ahead and pointed to it.  Kaede and Kyo jumped into its limbs and Akito stopped the car and whistled.  Ten men surrounded them, they came from the bushes and cleverly disguised holes, and they were trapped.  Akito made a motion with his hand and the men pulled out rifles, Akito laughed. 

"Kyo, if you come down I can save you, otherwise I'll have my men shoot you too"

Kyo looked at Kaede and shouted down at Akito, "Give me five minutes, no more!"

Akito spit at the ground, "Fine"


	4. A life and Death Choice

Chapter Four

            Kyo and Kaede had only five minutes to decide what to do, before Akito ordered them killed.  Kaede frantically searched her mind.  She knew they couldn't jump out of the tree, couldn't plead, nothing.  There were no options left for them, just to die, would that really be their fate?  Kaede looked at Kyo and softly said, "I'll go…tell Akito and save yourself…"

"Do you really…"  Kyo paused and looked at Kaede, "Live with the burden of that?"

"Then," Kaede said, "I look at it this way.  I'm going to die no matter what you decide…" Kaede stopped for a little and was silent, "Kill me now and the family will go on living, but…. if we can't get out of this tree and you still refuse to leave me, we'll both be killed.  If we can get down from here, and I live the entire family will die…" Kaede felt tears coming on but held back, "I just…don't want to die, but there's no way around it…."

Kyo knew Kaede relied on him to make the decision, it was too hard to make, first, he and Kaede needed to get away from here, but how?  Kyo turned to Kaede,

"I wonder…if we could change into our Zodiac forms…"

Kaede looked blankly at Kyo, "We could try…" Kyo grasped Kaede into a hug before Kaede could speak and nothing happened.  Kyo threw himself from Kaede.  _This isn't going to work…_ Kaede thought softly.  Kyo looked down at the ground as Akito smiled, "Times Up" and snapped his fingers and the men got in position to fire.  Kaede felt her eyes burn and quickly turned to Kyo, "Kyo…forgive me!"  With her eyes closed, and tears flowing, Kaede pushed Kyo onto the ground and shouted, "Kill me!"

Akito smiled and cautiously moved Kyo back and ordered the men to fire.  Kaede smiled, _At least Kyo will live.  He'll have children, and live long and happy, even if he is a member of the Zodiac, that doesn't mean he can't have happiness.  Besides, I could never be so selfish to sacrifice so many peoples lives, innocent lives, some who don't even know of what runs in their blood. _Kaede was shot back by the impact and felt the warm metal burn in through her flesh and Kaede felt everything inside her shut down and took one last breath as her dead body collided to the ground below.

            Kyo felt a heavy weight on him as he awoke from his world of darkness.  Kyo opened his eyes and looked around, though still fatigue loomed over him.  Kyo bolted up straight as he looked around the room he was in, his own room.  Kyo began panting, "Kaede!" 

Tohru peeked into Kyo's room and frowned, dried tears at the corner of her eyes, "Kyo?"  She asked weakly.

"What happened…the last thing that I remember is Kaede pushing…." Kyo stopped realizing just what had happened and slammed his fist hard onto his leg and cursed.  Tohru looked and the ground and said nothing.  Hatori came in and looked at Kyo, "I see you're awake, after being out for five days, that was quite a fall you had there" Hatori pulled out his medicine bag and began working on Kyo, applying fresh bandages to his wounds and an ice pack to his head.  Hatori took kyo's blood pressure and when he was finished put it away and pulled a stool up to Kyo's bed, "I guess you'd like to know what happened?  Hm…well, the only witness of course was Akito, and we were able to squeeze a few details about what happened from the gunmen, but perhaps you can fill in the final few pieces."

Kyo shook his head, "I blacked out, heard one or two voices, and even that I don't remember."

Hatori pulled out a cigar and smoked for a little while before answering, "Kaede is dead.  Of course I would be too if someone put twenty-five bullets in me."

Kyo's usually stern, focused face softened, "She died then…that means we go on living"

"For the moment until Akito decides our punishment!"  Sang Shigure as he hopped into the room.

"Darn Shigure, don't you even bother knocking before coming in!"  Kyo screamed in rage.

Shigure put his kimono shelve to his mouth and tiptoed out blushing.  Kyo slumped back and put his hand on his head, _so, everyone is still alive…_Kyo couldn't ward off his fatigue and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of Kaedes death.

            Tohru came downstairs while Shigure and Hatori sat down to a cup of tea.  Shigure smiled at Tohru and motioned for her to sit down.  Tohru took a seat and Shigure looked at Tohru, "Tohru, is Kyo up yet?"

"No…" Tohru said softly, "He should get up soon…I hope…"

Everyone was quiet for a while before Yuki came in and sat down to drink tea with Tohru, Shigure and Hatori.  No one could say anything, too much had happened, and Kaede was dead.  They couldn't move forward until Kyo woke up and they could talk to him.  The time went slowly by and finally Yuki brought up what to have for dinner.  One thing led to another and soon they were talking again, each trying to get their minds off things. 

Kyo didn't wake up until 7:00 that night, and he awoke with a start.  Kyo awoke from a horrible nightmare; Kaede was bleeding everywhere and begging Akito to spare her, even though she knew she was gong to die.  Akito glared a smile at her and slapped her firmly across the face and stepped on her chest, crushing her heart.  _Akito killed his own daughter!_  Kyo bolted upright in bed and beads of sweat fell down his back and chest.  Kyo sat there panting for a few minutes before getting up and putting a clean shirt and pants on.  Fatigue no longer plagued him and he descended downstairs where Hatori, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru sat, talking and drinking tea.  The others noticed Kyo and invited him to sit with them.  Kyo sat and looked and each person carefully,

"So, tell me, what did happen?"

Everyone was silent for a while before Shigure spoke,

"Well, Akito has been silent during this time about what happened, however, we were able to get a few details from the gunmen.  Here's what we know; Akito chased you and Kaede into a tree and the gunmen surrounded the tree.  You asked Akito for five minutes, he granted it, Kaede didn't want you to die so she pushed you out of the tree and she was killed."

Yuki looked at Shigure, "So…what details are missing?"

"Is it truly what happened, or is there more?"

Kyo nodded, "That's all I can remember, I can't remember anything after colliding into the ground."

Shigure nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Now the problem is the families reaction to what we were planning on doing.  Some are against us, but surprisingly most people are for us, everyone in the zodiac is.  Everyone in the family seems to be turning against Akito, except for a certain few.  We're at a stand still at the moment, no doubt, Akito himself will come here and punish all of us."

Tohru was silent for a while then weakly said, "But…isn't he going to die soon?"

Shigure nodded, "Soon yes, but not soon enough for us to avoid any kind of punishment…"

Yuki's eyes slanted, "What kind of punishment?"

Shigure was silent for a while, "Just think, how were you punished as a child and when he was a child?  Now imagine, you're older, can take more and e can do more"

Tohru put her hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Don't worry…we just need…"

"To stand up and shout for yourselves," A voice said from the front door.  Everyone turned to see Momiji, Haru and Kagura.  Kyo gulped and slid closer to the stairway, ready to leap at a moments notice.  Kagura was unusually calm as she approached Kyo, almost showing…no showing love,

"Kyo…are you okay?"  Kyo looked surprised and looked at Kagura, "Yeah" he said finally.  Haru confronted Yuki and asked if he was okay while Momiji comforted Tohru.  Shigure smiled, "Is everyone else coming too?"

Momiji nodded, "Yeah, they said they would be here soon!"

Tohru smiled, "So, Ritzu and the others are coming?" Momiji replied with a grin, "Yeah, and two members you've never met are coming!"

"The horse and the rooster…" Yuki said meditated.

As if on cue, the door opened again and four figures stood in the doorway, Aya, Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu.  They were greeted and informed the others that the rooster and horse would be unable to attend, but would visit soon.  All eleven for them formed a circle and Shigure led, "So, the thing is Kaede is dead, and Kyo has the full cat spirit and Akito is very angry with what we were planning in secret."

Hiro snorted, "So what's the big deal, what's Akito going to do to us.  Why'd you even call us here, do you think that we wanted to be apart of this, did we even ask you, or did you just assume that because we're also members of the zodiac that we would agree to this?  You know you really shouldn't assume things like this without other people than yourselves and those that live with you.  If you don't you might get into trouble in the future, now that's just some good advice."

Everyone blinked except for Kisa, who grabbed Hiros shoulder gently, "It's okay Hiro"

Aya stood up, "We can't forgive Akito for killing Kaede!  Even though she had only half the spirit of the cat, shouldn't that mean her death needs to be revenged?"

"But Aya…" Tohru started, "He already is going to die…just like everyone does, is it our right to choose when he dies?"

"Tohru…" Momiji said softly.

Aya was startled and complimented Tohru, "Jus like Hari, you're much more forgiving than I!"

"Why can't we just let it go?"  Ritsu asked.

"Cause this is Akito we're talking about!" Kyo shouted, "Do you even realize how hard it was to see someone killed right in front of you?!  She even pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get killed!  I have to live the rest of my life with the burden of knowing she died, and I lived!"  Kyo felt his anger burning and stomped up the steps to his room and slammed the door behind him


	5. The secret of Akito

Chapter five

(Authors Note: As of chapter 96 in Fruits Basket we've discovered something quite shocking about Akito, Akito is a woman! Woah…greatest plot twist ever….and um…Kureno and Akito are sort of in love and um..in chapter 96 we can see Kureno and Akito kissing. Then the last panel contains Akito looking into a mirror with his shirt coming off, we can see he's um…not a man.)

Tohru and the others looked as Kyo slammed the door behind him. Slowly, kagura moved to go upstairs up Shigure put his hand out to stop her, "He needs…to do this on his own…"

Shigure left Kagura to dwell on his words and walked up to the other Zodiac members who had just arrived, "So Rin and Kureno are coming?"

Ayame looked at Shigure, "Yes, Rin…and Kureno…"

Shigure laughed to himself, "Kureno! Imagine, Akito's right-handed man betraying him like this!"

"Didn't you hear?" Haru stated, "Kureno also said…he has found the cure for the curse. He is very close to Akito, he loves him as his own brother, and thus, even when he accidently bumped into a maid, he didn't transform! He has found the cure, or has he?"

Hatori shook his head, "Maybe…not completely…I saw the other day, he was sitting in the garden and roosters came up beside him, has he truly ended the curse?"

Tohru heard a door open and Shigure nodded, "It seems the only two you haven't met are here Tohru…Rin and Kureno" Thoru smiled and opened the door and looked to see a young woman about Kagura's age and a young man around Hatori, Ayame's and Shigure's age. Thoru greeted them and they entered. Yuki locked the door behind them and turned to Kureno, "Did anyone follow you?"

Kureno laughed, "Not hardly, I…betrayed Akito, I can still transform into my zodiac animal….I am still cursed"

Everyone in the room grew silent for a while, no one moved, no one said a word until Hatori said something ending the paiful silence, "So…what do we do? Do we just sit here and do…nothing?" Momiji was the first to answer, "no…we can't just let it…it's time to find an end to this curse…Kaede is dead and Kyo is now the only one with the cat's spirit. Even so…some of us have had our lives destroyed my Akito." Momiji paused and looked at Yuki, "Yuki…Akito beat him and whipped him, Haorit lost his eye, Rin, you lost someone you love, you were afraid Haru would get hurt, Kisa was hurt too, the list goes on and on." Momiji turned to face everyone again and smiled, "I think this is something that needs to end, even if it means our lives, so that the next generation won't have to face what we've been thorugh and Akito"

"Yeah, well, what can we do?" Haru said gently, "We don't even know how to end the curse. Kureno thought by loving Akito it would end the curse, but even so, he's still cursed. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Kureno shwalledo hard, "Yes…there's a way. You see, I know more about the curse and Akito than anyone else, so now I'll reveal some secrets that have been kept hidden for years. This might shock you, so everyone needs to be here, Kyo included as well as Tohru"

Tohru looked at the ground, "Kyo…"

"What're you all blubbering about?" Kyo shouted from the top of the stairs, "So what, am I finally welcomed amongst you, just because I'm cursed, but, I'm not even a part of this!"

Everyone smiled to themselves as Kyo sighed, stepping into the lvingroom. Kureno smiled, "There are five elemtns to the curse, one is the curse of taking the spirits of the 12 aimals plus the cat, the second never fidning love outside the houise of Sohmas, third is the core, fourth is the true form of Kyo and the fifth is Akito."

Rin looked at Kureno for a minute, "The curses of being the cursed."

Kureno nodded, "To end the curse, all five must be destroyed. Only then will the curse truly be ended."

Tohru looked at Kureno, "Kureno-san, how can we destroy it? I know I'll…" Thoru pasued for a minute then said, "do anything to help my friend, do end your curse…but even if we don't succeed..I'll still be by everyones side"

Everyone looked at Tohru, she wanted to help them, an outsider would risk anything to help them. Someone who didn't understand their pain would help them. Kureno grinned, "Alright."

Thoru had gotten tea and snacks fro everyone while they discussed how to end the curse. Shigure had been nominated by Kureno to take notes during the sicussion (writer skills!) Kureno waited until everyone was ready to proceed, "The first element of the curse is the taking of spirits from the zodiac. I think I have a way to get the spirits out, but it could also produce a side affect. I was thinking of having the spirits exorcoised out, but the risk is they might just head into other new born Sohmas…"

Ayame stood up and shouted, "But that'sa a risk we have to take!"

Kureno, "We just might…onto the second element, is already solved, thanks to ms. Honda. Had it not been for her, we wouldn't have been able to do this. THe other four are much easier than finding someone outside the family to love you and accept you. Tohru has truly worked wonders, she's even influenced Akito, though very little, she has influenced Akito. However, the biggest step of all was helping all of us, what would we do without you Tohru?"

Tohru blushed, she had just met Kureno, and Rin, had she really been that much of an influence? She knew the answer, yes she had, each and every Shoma she loved dearly. Kureno looked at the others again, "third is the core and the fifth is Akito, three and five revolve around Akito," Kureno looked at the ground, "I think that's enough for tonight, Shigure said he had enough plces for everyone, so that's all for tonight."

Everyone shrugged, slightly confused by Kureno's ending so quickly and Tohru and Shigure began herding everyone out. Tohru felt a tug on her shoulder and turned around to see Kureno. Kureno shook his head and said nothing for a moment. Tohru felt herself beginning to blush then Kureno said, "We need to talk."

Kureno and Tohru sat far from the house, making Tohru feel slightly uneasy. Kureno said across from her and sat looking very serious. Thoru waited for Kureno to speak and finally he spoke, "What I'm about to tell you cannot be spoken to anyone else, not Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, no one, do you understand?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes"

Kureno didn't smile as he continued on, "First about Akito, he's not who you think he is. You probably don't understand right now, but it'll be made clear. Kaede is not dead. She's still alive, Akito had her shot carefully as not to kill her. When he stabbed her the first time, he aimed not to kill her but to pretend to kill her and hate her. She no longer processes the cat spirit and she never has. These things happened because Akito has been trying all along to divert everyone from the truth. A long time ago, Akito was born, that was 19 years ago, and Kaede was born a few years afterwards. They are not parent and child. However, there is a connection between the two, they're brother and sister, or should I say sisters? Yes, Akito and I are lovers, Akito is not a man, he's a woman."

Tohru stood shocked for a minute, "I…"

Kureno shook his head, "I'm not finished. There is a reason Akito has been deceiving everyone all along. However, only I know that and he told me not to tell you that. However, the curse of the Sohma family, cannot be cured. It will coninue until the end of time, until the last Sohmas dies out. Now…about Kaede. She is fine and safe, she carries the curse that affects Kyo. For Kaede and Kyo are truly half siblings, Kyo's mom was raped by Akitos father ."

Thoru just stopped and stared at Kureno for a moment, "But…breaking the curse…"

Kureno nodded, "Everything I said in there was a lie, the only true way to break the curse is to love Akito…and bestow upon her a kiss, as I have done and thus broken the curse. So, in other words Kaede, Kyo and Akito are all siblings." Kureno paused for a moment, "Now…please don't tell the others just yet. I'll break the news to them in time." Kureno began to walk away, leaving Tohru stunned and speechless. Kureno paused in his walk, his back facing Tohru, never turning around, he spoke, "There is Sohma blood in your veins. Have you ever noticed that your mother has the same color hair as Kyo? She was a Sohma too. So if you do love Kyo, Yuki or any other Sohma, it'll be okay for you to fall in love. However, there are still many secrets in the house of Sohma." Kureno said no good-bye, but pressed forwards towards the house. Tohru sat for a moment, thinking of the facts she just learned. After staring into the night sky and silently prayig to her mother, she went back inside, a smile covering her face, to hide her confusing feelings.

Tohru went to bed that night after everyone else had fallen asleep. Tohru started to turn off the light when she heard two people talking softly outsifde her window. She silently moved across the floor not to awaken Kagura and Kisa who were sleeping in the extra beds. _They must be in a heavy sleep,_ Tohru thought. Tohru moved cloer to her window and peered outsife to see Kureno and Akito. Tohru knew it wasn't right to ease drop and began to walk away when she heard Kaede's name mentioned. Tohru listened closely but stopped herself, it wasn't right to listen in and climbed slowly into her bed. Tohru felt her eyes slowly drifting to sleep and found herself waking up from a nightmare a few hours later. Tohru rubbed her eyes and tiptoed to the window and peered out to see that Akito and Kureno were still talking. Akito happened to look up angrily at tohur and motioned for her to come down. Tohru stepped back and quietly went downstairs, her heart raced. She had no idea of what to expect, but maybe it would end her confusment. Tohru quietly slid oopen the door and walked out to meet Akito who glared at her, "So…you know my secret?"

Tohru felt her face turn red, "Yes…Akito-san"

Akito smile revealed a devilish intetion underneath, "You'd better not tell until the right time. I have my own ways of dealing with those who disobey me. You are part of this family, now live by my word, or face the consequence."

Tohru felt her body begin to shake and slowly nodded. Akito smiled with her own devilish grin and began to walk away, leaving Kureno and Tohur behind.


End file.
